


My Hero Academia: Strange Magic

by NatalieThatOneNerd



Category: Strange Magic (2015), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Cheater, Dragon King Bakugou Katsuki, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Prince Midoriya Izuku, Princess reader, Wings, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Yandere, Yandere Takami Keigo | Hawks, hawks cheats, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieThatOneNerd/pseuds/NatalieThatOneNerd
Summary: This is a story about two kingdoms side by side, but worlds apart. All along the border there is said to be a magical flower grew. Primroses bloom between light and shadow, and are said to be the main ingredient to make a love potion, but nobody knows if it’s true. For it has been said the only person to successfully make one has been locked away to never be heard from again.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 4





	My Hero Academia: Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics is singing!
> 
> Songs, 
> 
> 1, https://youtu.be/hJM0W72s7VI
> 
> 2, https://youtu.be/yfRbSR-x5jo

This is a story about two kingdoms side by side, but worlds apart. All along the border there is said to be a magical flower grew. Primroses bloom between light and shadow, and are said to be the main ingredient to make a love potion, but nobody knows if it’s true. For it has been said the only person to successfully make one has been locked away to never be heard from again.

On the light kingdom a girl with long (H/c) hair flew around the area with her breathtakingly large purple butterfly wings. The girl couldn’t help but giggle as she grabbed bits and pieces of flowers for a boutonniere.

She began to sing as she was oblivious to the nature around her, “ _Wise men say ‘Only fools, only fools rush in’. But I can't help Falling in love with you,_ ” she grabbed a few branches and twigs placing them in her hair so she could use them for the boutonniere later. “ _Shall I say Would it be, would it be a sin. That I can't help Falling in love with you_ ”

As she flew farther she didn’t realize what she was grabbing a piece of before gasping and flying slightly backwards, “A p-primroses?”

The girl but her lip before glancing ahead to see the complete darkness around her, the Dark Forest. Nobody dared enter that dreaded kingdom, not that they’re allowed to of course. On both side they made the mutual agreement to stay clear from each other, but here she was. Inside the belly of the beast.

The sight of those dreaded cursed flowers sent a chill up the girls spine as she realized what she almost had done, “Oh, no.... I didn’t mean to! I’m leaving! I’m leaving!” She scrambled backwards before flying as fast as she could away and back to her restricted land.

Little did she know two boys we’re watching the entire spectacle and turned to each other, “Was she trying to get a primrose petal?” The black haired boy asked the other.

The red haired boy next to him nodded, “We better tell Bakubro”

Sero sighed as they began to walk back toward their boss’s lair, “He's not gonna be very happy...”

The red head smiled, “Dude. Let me handle it. I'll tell him, it’ll ease the blow”

Sero nodded, “Good idea!”

The two boys then began to run towards the broken down lair made of discarded sculls and wood their boss called a castle. Truth be told the boys did find it astonishing how their King was able to make it so... big.

Once the two were able to get inside they found their leader slugging on his overgrown thrown, as he twisted his large staff.

“Sire! News from the border!” Kirishima ran up to him, but left a good distance to show respect.

Bakugou rolled his eyes not bothering to even look at them as he continued to twirl his staff, “What’s so important about the border Shittyhair? Those extras leave us alone and we chose not to attack them”

Kirishima bit his lip before phew pushed Sero forward, “Tell him” he whispered making the boy slightly shrike.

Sero took a deep breath before exclaiming, “A fairy flew into our forest”

Bakugou stopped twirling his staff and his red eyes began to glare daggers into his two lieutenants, “What?” He calmly asked making the two tense up.

“A-and almost took a primrose” Kirishima blurted out as he scratched the back of his head.

“A primrose?” Bakugou spewed as he got back into a proper position on his chair, “Damit, I hate this time of year,” sneered before looked back at his men. “Send more of my men or women or extras, I don’t care, to cut down **every** primrose” he demanded as both nodded and he threw his hand out signalling them to get the fuck out of there.

Once he was alone, the king let out a groan gripping his hair. Spring. In his opinion it had to be the absolute worst time of the year. Unlike most of the men and women in his land, he knows the repulsive truth of those flowers.

Ever since he had taken over from his parents he’s had his men burn those cursed weeds whenever they bloomed. For no primroses meant no potion. No potion, meant no ‘love’. Because he knew how it worked and it was dangerous. It weakened you, it rotted you. It destroyed order, and without order, what is left? Chaos.

As Kirishima and Sero ran out of the room, a hand pulled the two back, “Boys! I need your help” a voice told them as they turned to see Bakugou’s aunt Midnight smirking at them.

“Sorry we’ve got to go-”

“You know how your boss, my nephew, is making everyone miserable?” She cut them off and crossed her arms, “With this ban on marriage?” She exclaimed as the boys sighed. 

They’ve been dealing with Midnight’s complaining ever since Bakugou implemented the marriage ban months ago.

“Don't you want to see love return to the Dark Forest?” She asked.

“No” is what they told her after every single complaint she gave them.

She then began to squeal, “But I found him the perfect... I told you to stay out of the light!” She yelled at the girl she’d found for her nephew.

The both let out a low groan as Midnight continued to rant about their boss. Every week she’d come to see him with a new batch of girls, just so marriage could be possible again. And it never worked.

———

Back in the Light Kingdom, the (H/c) girl was able to get closer to her home as she caught a glimpse of her fiancés red feathered wings, “Keigo!” She ran closer to him as he was fixing up his armour, “Oh Keigo! Oh, thank goodness!” She laughed feeling a sense of safety as she got closer towards the blonde.

He raised a brow catching a glimpse of her, “(Y/n)? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for our wedding?” He asked as her eyes widened.

“I will. I am!” She smiled, “Oh, wait! I have something for you~”

He smirked at the girl walking closer towards her, “For me? Why, aren't you just the sweetest-“ (Y/n) then realized what she was wearing and bolted behind a tree for safety, 

“(Y/n)? You're behind a tree...” he tilted his head.

“You can't look at me! I forgot. Bad luck on our wedding day” she exclaimed as she facepalmed for forgetting the first rule of weddings.

Keigo chuckled before beginning to tease her to come out, “Well, too bad you can't see me. My hair is doing that thing we both love,” he wiped his hair around making (Y/n) blush imagining it. “So what’d you have for me?” He asked.

(Y/n) tried to stop the blush as best she could, “Oh it’s just a little something for you, I was going to buy one but homemade was a better way to go,” she explained. “I hope you like it considering I almost got lost in the Dark Forest” she shrugged it off.

Keigo smirked again, “Well that’s very thoughf- Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Were you in the Dark Forest?!” He gasped making (Y/n) tense up after upsetting him, “No!” She shook her head, “Maybe?” She bit her lip before sighing, “Yes”

“You could've been killed!” He walked to the other side of the tree making (Y/n) gasp and run around.

“No! Don't look!”

“Or worse, seriously disfigured” he sighed leaning against the other side of the tree like how she did.

“Hey! I can take care of myself” she huffed crossing her arms.

Keigo shook his head, “That is no place for a princess” he told her.

(Y/n) lightly scoffed, “Oh, yeah? How about a princess... that can do this?” She reached over and grabbed Keigo’s sword from its sheath and struggled to hold it up.

Keigo sighed hearing her grunt and make strange noises trying to act extremely tough, “(Y/n), don't play with...” he continued to listen to her struggles before cheering her lightly on, “Who's the big girl? You got a sword. Yep. Okay” he grabbed it as she fell slightly holding it.

She steadied herself as Keigo put his weapon away. (Y/n) then blew the hair out of her face as she smiled again, “Yeah, but I don't need a sword. Because when I rule this kingdom, I'll go into that Dark Forest to talk to them. To make it so, at long last,” she smiled lifting herself up lightly. “We're not scared anymore”

Keigo nodded, “That is so sweet”

She then continued telling her lover her dream, “And then we can all go anywhere we want to have fun, to see things, to have adventures!”

Keigo shook his head, “I'll be your adventure,” he told her making (Y/n) melt as he took her hand from behind the tree. “Come on, (Y/n), my future queen”

She blushed, “My future king” she shot back at him as Keigo smirked.

“Yeah... King. I'll have an army” he thought about the implications making him feel a sense of power.

“Yeah,” (Y/n) blushed before snapping out of her trance. “Wait, what?”

“Parry!” Keigo corrected himself, “Lunge. To protect the Light Kingdom, and you, my little buttercup,” he exclaimed before letting go of her. “Now, go get yourself all prettified. Today has got to be perfect” he told her before she watched him quickly fly away.

She sighed watching his wings dance in the light before he was out of view. (Y/n) then began to replay the day she met him over and over again. It was the annual Spring ball and they were welcoming the newest arrival to the family, her adopted brother Izuku. While everyone was focused on him, she made eye contact with Keigo from across the room. He offered her a dance and they haven’t stopped since.

“(Y/n)!” A voice called out to her, “(Y/n)!” A green haired boy with very large green and black butterfly wings flew over to her looking exhausted.

She raised a brow looking at her brother, “What?”

He looked at her like she was insane, “Remember the wedding?!”

“I know” she nodded.

“We have to get ready!”

“I know”

“What's with your hair?” He gasped at her messed up mop. 

“I know!” She cringed.

“We don't have much time!”

“I know!”

“What. Is. That?” He pointed to her homemade creation.

“A boutonniere,” (Y/n) then gasped. “I forgot to give this to Keigo! 

“You can't give him that” he cringed.

“Why not?” She crossed her arms.

“He's too good-looking?”

(Y/n) then began to melt again at the thought of him, “Yeah”

Izuku then grabbed (Y/n) by the hand and dragged her back inside the castle and up into her room. As they entered they were greeted by (Y/n) Ladies in Waiting, Ochako, Momo and Tsu.

Izuku grabbed the boutonniere as the girls began to fix (Y/n) up, “I'll fix that”

Soon (Y/n) was in her flowing white gown as Izuku fixed up her boutonniere, “Izuku?”

“Yeah (Y/n)?”

She sighed, “Do you think that Keigo loves me as much as I love him?”

Izuku sighed fixing up his cuffs, “(Y/n)... How could he not love you? You're so... totally loveable!” He tried to find the words for her.

“Really?” She chuckled standing up.

Izuku gave her a quick hug, “I wish you could see how you look” he smiled.

The girls then began to sing, “ _Oh, you're looking crazy in love_ ”

“ _He's got you looking crazy in love_ ” Momo fixed the rest of (Y/n)’s hair.

Ochako laughed, “ _Yeah, you're looking crazy in love. Looking so crazy, got you looking so crazy in love_ ”

Izuku then handed the now gorgeous looking boutonniere to his sister, “It's perfect!” She gasped. 

“You're welcome”

She couldn’t help herself and (Y/n) began to run closer to her open window, “I wanna give this to him now!”

Izuku gasped running after her as she jumped out and began to fly away, “Isn't it bad luck if he sees you... and she’s gone”

“ _Oh, I can't help Falling in love with you_ ” (Y/n) sung. 

“Uh-oh” Izuku cringed as she messed her hair up... again. 

“Uh-oh, uh-oh” the girls cringed as well. 

Keigo then began to sing as he flew along the kingdom, “ _As the river flows surely to the sea_ ”

“ _Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be~_ ” (Y/n) sung as well. 

“ _Oh, yeah Some things are meant to be_ ” they both sang miles apart. 

(Y/n) spun in the air, “ _Take my hand_ ” 

“ _Oh, take my hand_ ” Hawks dropped down low but used his large wings to bring him back up a moment before disaster. 

“ _Take my whole life, too_ ”

“ _Take my whole life, too_ ”

“ _For I can't help Falling in love with you_ ” they both continued as (Y/n) leaned against a tree. 

“ _Oh, you're looking crazy in love. He's got you looking crazy in love_ ” Hawks picked a flower up before continuing on his journey. 

(Y/n) flew past a village as she tried to find him, “ _Oh, you're looking crazy in love Looking so crazy, got me looking so crazy in love Oh, you're looking crazy in love. He's got you looking crazy in love Oh, you're looking crazy in love And I can't help it_ ”

She then gasped seeing his unforgettable red wings in the distance and flew faster, “ _No, I can't help it_ ”

“ _I can't help it And no, I can't help. No, I can't help falling in love with you!_ ” 

“ _So crazy, crazy in love, yeah_ ” Keigo laughed sniffling his flower as he landed on the ground by a small cottage. 

(Y/n) flew over and saw him, “ _And no I know I can't help. No, I Falling in love-_ “

She watched as a girl ran out of her home and up to (Y/n)’s fiancé, “Keigo!”

(Y/n)’s heart then shattered into millions of little pieces as she watched the two kiss. Without looking down at her boutonniere she began to rip it into little shards before chucking it at the two. 

Keigo raised a brow before glancing behind him to see the teary eyed girl. Right as he was about to say something she flew off crying up a storm. 

“I am so... not getting my army” Keigo sighed looking down as the girl slapped him and went back inside her cottage.

———

(Y/n) sobbed into her pillow as Izuku kept banging on the door, “(Y/n)? (Y/n)?!” He yelled, “You’re gonna be late! And if your late people might think things! And what about Keigo?! He’ll be extremely concerned and-“ Before he could finish, his older sister opened the door up as her makeup was running down her eyes and her dress was wrinkled. 

“W-what happened?” He gasped trying to enter the room but she closed the door slightly to keep him at bay. 

“I... I don't wanna talk about it” she sniffled making her brother raise a brow. 

“Not even to me?” he gave her a sympathetic look. 

For as long as he could remember, (Y/n)’s been there for him as he’s been for her. The two have almost been attached at the hip since their father found him. 

(Y/n) shook her head, “I can't. I'm sorry” she tried to close the door but Izuku stuck his foot in between the frame. 

“B-but wait. Wait!”

(Y/n) kept trying to push him out, “Tell Dad... the wedding's off”

Izuku’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, “The wedding's off?!”

“And when they ask why,” she pushed on the door as she finally snapped. “Tell that mother fucking wannabe ass guard, that if he doesn’t get his cheating ass out of my mother fucking castle. I will personally throw him out before fucking plucking his wings off feather by feather before burning him alive in his whore’s cottage!” She screamed before finally pushing him out and locking the door.

Izuku stood at the other side of the door completely still. He couldn’t even fathom the words that just came out of his seemingly innocent sister.

(Y/n) shuttered herself over towards her bed again as she stared at her ceiling, “ _What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pin to burst your bubble_ ,” she cried. “ _That's what you get for all your trouble. I'll..._ ” she got up from her bed and looked at the painting of her and Keigo she revived as an engagement gift from him, “ _Never fall in love. Again. What do you get when you kiss a boy? You get enough germs to catch a fever_ ,” she then focused on his outfit. “ _Then straight away he'll up and leave you I'll never fall in love again_ ”

(Y/n) focused on the sword he was holding before throwing the painting aside and walking up to her balcony, “ _No, I'll never fall in love again!”_ She snarled losing the last of her tears.

———

(Y/n) stood across from her instructor Mr. Aizawa as she gripped the hilt of her wooden sword, before the two began to duel, “ _Don't tell me what it's all about_ ”

As the two went on he got the upper hand and easily pinned her the the ground, “Focus” he told her before helping her back to her feet as they restarted. 

“ _'Cause I've been there_ ,” she finally dodged him and was able to get a hit. “ _And I'm glad I'm out! Out of those chains Those chains that bind you. That is why I'm here to remind you!_ ”

———

As spring turned to summer, summer turned to fall and the rain increased as the two continued to practice their skills. (Y/n) never rested as she worked harder to master her blade.

“ _Here to remind you. What do you get when you give your heart? You get it all broken up and battered Yeah, that's what you get A heart that's shattered,_ ” she got the upper hand and finally pinned her teacher to the ground. “ _I'll never fall in love again!_ ” 

———

(Y/n) held her new blade Mr. Aizawa gave her as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She then grabbed a strand of her (H/c) hair and rolled her eyes. It’s been bothering her for months now, and kept getting in her stupid way. So without warning she took her blade and cut it to her shoulders. 

She smirked looking at her new self before fixing her new blacker getup, “No, I'll never fall in love again,” she then went over to her balcony as she watched the newest flowers bloom below. Spring was back, “ _No, I'll Never fall in love again_ ”


End file.
